


Things Are Complicated

by mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Almost As Homo As Destiel, Also These Guys Are Really Homo, Always, Confused Stiles, He's Always Adorable, I'm Sorry Why Is Adorable Derek Hale A Tag?, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So Homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber/pseuds/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my headcanon for how Stiles and Derek would end up dating. I've set it during the end of Season Two and it's complicated to explain what happens (badum tish).<br/>I'm going to take a bit of time doing this so it's super great for you guys! I hope you stick with me and that you enjoy this!</p><p>(Also if you guys want to comment on things you'd like to see in the future go for it because I'm all up for ideas and hey maybe I'll make it into a separate fic if it's good enough!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I’m out in the forest, its night right now. The sky is pitch black with a few stars scattered around, but the moon is right in the centre of it all being obnoxious with its glaring silver light. I trip over an uneven patch of ground, taking wide steps to gather my balance, but of course, it’s so dark I can’t see the log looming in my pathway and fall flat on my face.

From down on the damp, leaf carpeted ground all I can see is the vague shapes of the trees; their leaves shiver in the cold. I’m freezing, the air wormed its way inside my jacket and now strokes at my chest, making me pissed off and uncomfortable.

I push off from the ground and onto my knees, I hate how pathetic I am, stumbling around in the darkness like some idiot. What am I even waiting for? It’s not like some magical thing is going appear out of nowhere and bite me. I smirk at the thought and stare up at the big rock in the sky.

Truthfully I’m glad Scott hit the jackpot, after all he’s my best friend, but I can’t help but be a little jealous. It didn’t bother me at first, I liked being _human,_ someone had to keep their head on straight in this mess, but what’s happened has me terrified; I don’t want to keep feeling so useless.

I look away from the moon, it’s too damn bright. The fog is glowing tonight and it seems like ghosts are lurking between the trees. I sigh, everything is so encompassing, so intimidating, and the only way I can fight back is by putting anti-werewolf dust around buildings.

I stand up and continue out in the same direction; I’ve lost all purpose for walking, there’s just this burning itch to keep moving, to not sit still, to just do something. While walking I focus on the little sounds around me. The hiss of the wind snaking through the trees, the crackle of animals as they slide through the bushes, and the trickling of water as it skids over the rocks in the river. It’s calming to listen to nature, to stop being in the centre of the noise and just fade out for a while.

There’s a loud snap, and a few birds squawk angrily, as though rudely woken from their sleep. It sounds far off so I ignore it. While walking I notice how quite the forest is. There are no more sounds of animals, no more shuffling in the dark. I zip up my jacket all the way and shove my hands into my pockets, before quickening my step.

Something crunches across the frozen grass and I turn to the right; it’s closer. I stop and wait, straining my eyes and ears, but all I can see is my breath as it wisps out in front of my face. There’s a loud crack that echoes for a moment, follow by two shorter ones and some low growling. I shut my eyes, and hold my breath, while swearing in my head. I open them, and exhale slowly. Dead silence. In the distance a bush moves, as though someone ripped past. My eyes dart around madly and catch a silhouette standing, facing me. It’s clearly a guy, but out of the four possible guys who’d be lurking here, I’m not in the mood to find out. I pivot around and begin to walk in the opposite direction; heading for my way out. I break into a run pretty fast, and so does the mystery dude.

I dash up the small hill I catch movement to my right. I hesitate, and see another figure running towards me; it’s smaller than the other guy.

Not even bothered to check if this guy was coming to my rescue, I just sprint across the flat ground. Everything blurs past me in a grey haze, but I can hear them closing in on me. Right now I really wish I had some magic anti-werewolf dust.

I turn right and begin to dart in and out of the trees, hoping to shake them, but one pulls out and runs parallel to me. The other I can hear behind snapping at my heels. I keep going because stopping would mean certain death, and dive further into the woods. That’s when both pull up ahead on all fours.

I stop running, skid slightly on the slippery ground, and then hightail it back in the opposite direction. Both howl and my heart kicks into overdrive, pumping white hot blood and pounding out a seriously fast rhythm. I’m consumed with heat and the terror lodged in my stomach is mixing with excitement; I can’t stop running.

The bigger one roars with frustration, the sound rebounds everywhere and my hair is on end. I keep moving, down in the same direction, dodging trees and logs. I have no idea where I am; everything is the same in the rapidly darkening night.

He crashes through bushes behind me, even though I’m running with all I have and I’m getting so tired, the high of adrenaline is fading fast now. I glance over as the smaller one weaves through the trees, closing the distance yet again.

Out of nowhere the bigger one tackles me.

He just turns and canons straight into my side. I’m thrown me down and hit the ground hard, jarring my jaw. The pain stabs me behind the ears and disorientates me badly. I look up, shocked to see it’s actually the ground, and roll over onto my back, just in time to see him stand up from crouching.

He shoves me back down, as I attempt to sit up and pins my arms; at least I’m not dead.

“What are you doing? I told you not to hurt him!”

My head hurts, “Scott?”

“He’s fine. I caught him, isn’t that what you wanted.”

Pain pulsates into my eyes and I cringe at the sound of his voice.

It _had_ to be him.

“Derek? Is that you? Because I think I’d be okay if it was you and not someone else, who’d be more likely to rip my throat out.”

“You just tackled him! How am I meant to be ok with that?”

I can’t see anything but that voice is definitely Scott’s.  

Derek sounds pissed off as he exhales.

“And how were we meant to catch him otherwise?”

“How about just wait for him to get tired? Or speak to him.”

Derek sounds pissed off as he replies.

“Yeah because stalking your best friend at night is really going to make them want to talk.”

I squint up, the moon as it peeks out from behind some clouds, which is great because I can make out the pissed off expression of Derek’s face, but also horrible because it hurts to look at.  

“You were stalking me?”

Scott looks down at me sympathetically, “Derek get off him.”

He glares at Scott as he let’s go. I sit up fast and groan; my head didn’t like that.

“What no apology? You smashed my face onto the ground.”  

He turns to me, “Oh, sorry about that.”

I squint up at him, “Why the hell do we always end up like this?"

“What?”

“Falling on top of each other.”

Derek smirks, “Well if I recall correctly, you’re always the one falling on me.”

“Yeah well I don't usually have a choice in the matter!” I lie back on one arm, and Derek smiles a little.

It’s strange seeing him smile. It lights up his whole face and he stops seeming so threatening; he really should smile more.

“So?” I start, feeling more in pain than angry, “Why the hell did you guys jump me like two freaking psychopaths.”

Derek sneers, “Scott wanted to ask you something.”

“What? What’s so important you need to use Mr Muscle over here to help you?”

Scott looks away from me.

“You’ve been worrying me.”

I laugh, “What?”

“You’re hiding something Stiles. I know you are. Your dad-”

“My dad?”

“ Stiles, he told me he's _worried_ about you.”

“Why would he be worried?”

“He told me that you’re not eating regularly...and you’ve only been out house twice in two weeks.”

I snort, “Dude, if you haven’t noticed I’m a guy and we don’t tend to leave our rooms that often. Because there’s the bed and the laptop and all the other things that's comforting to the male gender.”

“Stiles, you can barely sit still in class.”

I scoff and rub my head.

“Dude seriously, you’re not eating. I know that means something’s on your mind.”

“Scott, dude, it’s the summer. No one eats regularly." I give him a grin, "I bet you woke up like an hour ago.”

He throws his hands up.

“Don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“Try to pass everything over. Stiles, whatever you’re hiding, I just want to help.”

I look away, feeling crappy. I get what he’s trying to do but I don't want any help; I'm kind of past helping now.

Derek scratches his head and folds him arms, looking awkward as ever. It feels like the ground has been pulled out from under me. So many things are on my mind and their presence, especially Derek's, have set me on edge.

The one thing that drove me here the most, over the aching feeling to be useful and the need to just get away from my problems, was the loneliness. Everyone has someone they can tell their feelings to but after Alison left Scott shut himself up for weeks. In that time I've had no one, which only helped to piss me off.

Worst of all, I’ve been driving myself crazy most days with fear and the mind shattering _confusion._ Lydia has been my crush for as long as I can remember, but after meeting one Derek Hale he threw a spanner in those works and busted the whole operation.

I stopped knowing if I liked Lydia that much, in the same way, or at all. I just kept it up because I didn't know what else to do. Caring for Lydia is like second nature to me, but I'm realizing that it's not in the same way any more. I'm not sure when I stopped, but seeing her save Jackson drove it home. He makes her happy; I can't ruin that.

It bugs me how I don’t feel the need fight for her. I’ve tried so hard for so long and I’ve just _stopped_ caring about her. It's like everything I did means nothing and all because of him. It just don't understand myself at all.

My head aches, a throbbing pain hits me behind my eyes and I stumble as I stand up. Scott grabs my arm to stop me falling backwards.

“Look guys I appreciate your care, and the now splitting headache, but I’d like to head home.”

“No.”

Scott and I look at Derek.

“No,” he unfolds his arms, “Stiles you’re coming with me.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“You’re not taking him anywhere,” Scott says grabbing Derek’s wrist.

“You guys are acting like idiots; you’re friends but you won’t even talk to each other!”

I scowl at Derek, “And your people skills are better?”

He rolls his eyes.

“Scott, maybe Stiles doesn’t want to tell you?”

Scott sends me a smug look but I can't meet his gaze. I’m not ashamed to say I don’t want to tell him. It’s personal. I barely even know how to make sense of the thing, and I’m also a little scared of how he’d react. I don't want to balls up our friendship.

“Exactly.”

Scott sighs, “Stiles…”

I smile reassuringly, “Dude, seriously don’t worry. It’s not important.”

Derek cocks his head to the side and then nods briefly. He places a hand on Scott’s shoulder and smiles.

“How about I get Stiles to tell me.”

I choke and look at Scott desperately.

“What are you going to do to him?”

“I’m just going to be persuasive and make Stiles tell me.”

No that is the one thing that cannot happen. Please Lord if you're listening, stop this.

“You won’t hurt him?”

“I won’t hurt him.”

Scott’s face creases in thought and then he nods.

I grab Scott’s shirt desperately, “Don’t do this.”

“Stiles you need to tell someone.”

“No I don’t. Why can’t we all just be happy not knowing?”

“Because your dad asked me to find out and make sure you’re all right.”

I let go. It’s freezing and I’m losing my patience; I've lost this fight.

“Fine.”

I really regret saying this.

Soon we’re walking, and it’s instantly uncomfortable. I want to fill the silence that is quickly becoming smothering, but I don’t trust myself. The forest does its best to liven things up but to no avail.

I start to find myself staring at Derek, I blink hard and focus on the ground; I remember doing this to Lydia all the time. Just casual glances, the occasional stare every now and then, but with Derek seeing him do _anything_ is hypnotic.

I'm letting myself watch him. The silvery light hangs on the creases of his jacket. Suddenly I'm reminded of him wearing my three sizes too small shirt and have to swallow the laugh. I shove my fingers into my pockets.

Then I remember him shirtless; all the countless times. None of them are long thoughts; too quick to see much. Blood rushes to my face, and I shake my head, trying to stop these thoughts.

We crunch through the forest, our breath puffing out in tiny clouds. The river gurgles away and I catch faint specks of silver as they lie on the wet rocks. The forest grows familiar to me and it becomes clear to where we’re heading.

The Hale House slowly looms, like a monster slipping out of the shadows. I swear even the trees don’t want to touch the tainted thing. It was ominous as hell to look at, but has this allure that speaks to your core, coaxing you to run inside with reckless abandon.

“Dude, no. We’re not doing this in there!”

Scott looks at me incredulously.

“What? It’s just so creepy.”

Derek places a hand on my shoulder and starts squeezing.

“Stiles, go inside.”

“Scott don’t make me,” I gasp in pain, “Oh my god, are you trying to break my shoulder?”

“Go in, or I’ll make you find out.”

He let’s go and I almost fall over.

I clutch my shoulder and walk to the mouth of the house, charred wood quickly becomes overpowering. There’s also the smell of something else, but I don’t like lingering on that thought.

As I open the door I can hear Derek telling Scott to come back in two hours. Two hours alone with Derek, in an abandoned house where no one will be able to stop him. My stomach is going crazy with butterflies and I can’t think of a single way I’m going to get out of this one.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Stiles is happy or something.

 

He has his arms up against the wall, trapping me inside. I try to turn my gaze away from his face and try to focus on the room. The dust and ash force everything into greyscale, even the trees and wild flowers that have moved in like so many parasites, seem to be coated in it. To call the place lifeless was an understatement.

My heart is pounding so hard, like it’s try to break out before it’s crushed mercilessly. I push back a little bit against the wall and it creaks loudly. A part of me entertains the possibility of forcing it down and escaping; having supernatural powers would be a big help right now.

“Stiles, this is getting ridiculous.”

I swallow hard and ignore the ache in my throat.

“Well you’re the one getting too close. How about you ease back a little there?”

“How about you tell me or I’ll punch you.”

I smirk nervously, “Nah you don’t want to do that, after all, you promised Scott.”

He grunts.

“Yeah, not so tough are we?”

He pounds the wall and I flinch.

“Just tell me!”

My face is on fire.

“Your big bad wolf act isn’t scaring me. So you can drop the force-field of muscle; I’m getting a little claustrophobic.”

“Not until you tell me.”

I force up the remains of my diminishing courage and look right into his eyes.

“I get that Scott’s concerned, but right now, what you’re doing is really unnecessary. It’s not a big deal!”

He doesn’t look at all convinced.

“Ah fine, you know what? Okay yeah, something is on my mind but it’s like dirt. You ever heard of dirt? The thing that covers all of the earth; it’s pretty unimportant stuff and that’s what this thing is.  I’m just dealing with dirt. Something with zero value to me. No importance; so can we just leave it at that?”

He shuts his eyes and inhales slowly. When he opens them I’m shocked to see the amount of concern there. He drops his arms and takes a step back. Cautiously I move forward not letting relief flood me just yet.

“Right so we’re done here? I can leave without you tackling me to the floor again.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Ah, come on dude. You can’t be _that_ bothered by this.  I mean Scott I can understand, but you?”

He throws me a bitchface.

“What?”

“You don’t know it but every time you called your problem “unimportant” your heart sped up. But it wasn’t a little, not like a normal lie.”

I squeeze my palms together.

“Whatever you’re hiding, we both know it’s something big and when you lie this bad it’s usually about something dangerous. So, for the last time: Tell me.”

My hands gesticulate uselessly, as though they could pluck a viable sentence from the air. Everything is one complete useless blank; I can’t stop my mind from overthinking. So keeping my gaze on the floor is the only option. For the first time I see the humour in my situation. I really need to man up.

It’s funny how even though I’m trying to not look at him, my eyes are drawn to his body. Blood rages in my head and all I can see is Derek. My eyes are focused completely on his lower legs. I feel so creepy staring at them, like a stalker hoping their victim doesn’t catch on. The guy is unfairly alluring, and it makes me vulnerable. I can’t think straight with him around, it just feels like everything is slightly out of focus and he’s the only clear image.

One of the things I regret about Lydia is not asking her out. I had plenty of chances, but some felt like I’d be taking advantage of her. The others, I was just too scared. Hell even with Derek I have less chance, but at least I can move on after saying it. It’s a pathetically nihilistic thought and makes my stomach sink. Right now it's as though I’m standing in a grave and someone is slowly piling up the dirt.

He’s still staring down at me with his manly determined stare.

“Fine I’ll tell you, sheesh, could you just cool the smouldering death stare?”

Derek’s eyes don’t leave my face.

 “I…I like you.”

Not an exactly the most eloquent way to put it. Even though I felt like such a dumbass, everything already seemed better. It was just one step closer to having life back in order; even if I’d have to deal with a lifetime of embarrassment.

Derek hasn’t made a sound, I risk a glance and see that he’s just staring down at me with a smug expression on his face.

“So that was it?”

I laugh, confused and a little pissed, “Well yeah. It’s kind of a big thing, you know; not exactly easy to deal with.”

A smile crosses Derek’s face, and he nods a bit.

“Yeah it’s not…well when you’re sixteen at least.”

I glower at him, “Oh come on, how in hell is it not a big thing?”

His smile gets a little wider and he shrugs, “Why don’t you tell me?”

I make this ridiculous choking sound, “Well firstly, you’re a dude, and I kind of always knew I liked guys, but not as much as girls at least; that was on my mind for ages.”

“Okay, granted that must have been difficult.” He nods and folds his arms.

“Yeah,” I look down at my hands, they’re shaking. “And secondly, it’s you of all people. That isn’t something you can just _accept_.”

“Oh?”

I bob my head slowly without looking up, “Yeah, you’re like four years older than me! And you also have that whole “tormented soul” thing going on. Kinda makes you a little intimidating.”

“I didn’t know I had that effect on you, Stiles.”

“Ugh,” I roll my eyes, “Could you not be a jackass?”

“I wasn’t aware that I was being one.” I can practically hear his stupid smile.

I glare at him, “Yeah, well newsflash: you are.”

He laughs and puts his arms behind his back. For a moment he’s just staring at me with an amused grin and I’m trying to stare at anything but his face.

Then the distance between us is closing by the second and my feet are pulling me backwards. I feel like if I reach the wall I'll sink into it; it's a great way to escape your problems.

“So you were saying about me?”

I swallow and try to keep my cool; he’s such an asshole doing this to me. Backed up against the wall, the rough surface digging into my skin, Derek looming above me. It's too much. I'm terrified of what he could do to me but also hoping it will be so good.

“Was I? I think I finished with the whole “age thing”; not much else to say.”

I cough nervously and scratch the back of my head.

“But there is something?”

My gaze snaps up.

“Well, you know…”

“Do I?”

“Oh for the love of God,” I wave my right arm a little inching forward slowly, “...I think the fact you’re a caring guy is…cool.”

 “It’s cool?”

I want to scream.

“Yeah, it’s great how much you care; about your pack, me and Scott; and we haven’t exactly been _nice_ to you.”

“Ah well, I have to agree.”

Then he pushes me back against the wall, I stumble into it. Our faces are now only inches apart. He has such a distinct smell, it’s intoxicating. Quickly my own thoughts are freaking me out and breathing becomes a little harder.

“Is there anything else you like about me?”

“Oh come _on_ ,” I wheeze and drop my gaze for a second, “fine, you want to hear it? I like the way you look. There I said it.”

“What about the way I look?”

I’m going to shove my thumbs into his eyes.

“Do I have to draw you a picture?” I breathe out hard. “I mean, really, I bet your muscle mass equates to my total mass! And your eyes are really nice, like a colour I don’t think actually exists,” I flick my eyes up and see him just smiling down at me.

“Oh my god can you just please rip my throat out. I'm dying here.”

He just keeps smiling.

“No really, just dig in right here,” I tap the side of my neck.

Derek leans in closer, and I can feel his warm breath on my ear.

“How about I put my mouth to other uses.”

 My breath catches in my throat.

“All over you.”

I shudder.

Derek’s hand slowly slides down my side and the next sound I make is one of the most feminine, horrifically unattractive noises to ever come out of my mouth. Imagine the sound of a dolphin having an orgasm mixed in with the sound of a dog squealing and that is not even close to how awful it sounded.

I shove Derek back.

“Hey, don’t do that.”

For a moment shock passes across Derek's face, but it's gone quickly. Replaced by his dumb smile. “You clearly liked it, Stiles.”

I want to punch him for being such a douchebag. Every fibre of my body is straining against the urge to just buy into his teasing and I’m torn between the first buds of anger and the clawing ache of disappointment.

“Yeah well,” I start to walk, just to put some distance between us, “I don’t like being made an ass of.” 

Well this whole ordeal is beyond awful.

He grabs my arm. I don't look back at his face. I can feel the heat behind my eyes, like some sort of idiot. Him holding me back is just the last straw. It's unfair to treat me like this, I just want to leave with some dignity.

“Let go of me.” I say each word deliberately 

“I thought you’d want to hear my answer.”

 “What?” I turn my head back to him.

He drops my arm and shrugs.

“Usually when someone says they like you, that person waits for an answer.”

I shut my eyes, “I don’t need to hear it from you; I think I’ve got the picture pretty well.”

“Oh, you do?”

Goddamn him for playing my one weakness; goddamn him and his attractiveness.

I groan and flail my arms out, “Fine. If you want me to hear it so badly, what is your answer?”

He smiles, “I like you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting inside my jeep I let myself cool down. My right side still tingles, and that alone makes me feel nauseous but oddly happy.  I thump my head on my steering-wheel. Staring down at the floor of my car, littered with the brightly coloured wrappers of junk food, my face is burning again.

The colours blur together in my tired vision. I can barely remember the trip back from the Hale House, only Derek being next to me and not looking pissed off at all.

Whoever says telling your crush your feelings is a good idea, don’t listen to them. Doing it only added to the growing pile of issues that need sorting out.

I smile though, even in all his ambiguity he did admit to liking me. Triumph washes over me, it's a great feeling. Someone hot likes _me._

My phone stars to ring, scaring me like a little kid. I drag the thing from my pocket, flick it open and dread falls on me with a familiar tired glare: Dad.

  I don’t hesitate to unleash the dam of exasperated yelling. Between angry words I squeeze in my excuses and manage to steer him away from any ideas of grounding me. He bombards me with questions and I tell him some of the truth: how I went for a walk in the forest, caught up with Scott, and hung out.

Quickly I start my car and head home. It was nearly one in the morning; I could practically hear my bed’s siren call and sleep was the only thing on my mind.

Almost the only thing.

The streets zip past in a haze of yellow streaks and brown blurs. Home crawls closer, and finally I’m stepping inside my front door. The hallway bursts with light, searing my vision with its nasty brightness.

My dad stands by the switch, arms folded and looking deeply annoyed. Or not, I can only assume it as everything is distorted by tears.

“Stiles,”

I throw my arms over his shoulders.

“I’m sorry; I never meant to freak you out.”

He sighs and squeezes me back.

“Scott told you then?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

I let go of him, “It’s just teenager stuff, nothing I can’t handle.”

 There’s a brief pause between us, thoughts form and begin to fire across the small space.

“Alright, I understand that but are you gonna tell me anything or what?”

“I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you. Just not know, not until it’s sorted.”

He smiles softly, “All right pal. You head up to bed.”

I nod and quickly say goodnight, while exhaustion rests a heavy hand on my shoulder.

I trudge to my room, already slipping into an innate state of mind. Getting ready is automatic, and takes little effort. Then I’m in bed and falling asleep, none of the panicky staying up for hours wanting to tear my hair out. I fall asleep almost as soon as I get inside my covers; the first time in days.

Because of this waking up sucks.

My head hurts, my jaw aches and I was finally enduring the hours of sleep I disparately needed.  While getting dressed it was clear, along with feeling awful, not focusing was also on the agenda. I continuously get tangled up in my clothes, manage to miss my bowl whilst pouring the milk, and I manage to bite my tongue whilst eating. My frustration was reaching its peak, and it was made worse by the constant stream of grunts and huffs I would make during menial tasks. I wish the world would go easier on me.

The fact I was thinking about Derek, of all the things to worry about, pisses me off the most. He told me he liked me, but that was even more unsettling and leaves me wondering over what the hell would happen next.

There’s a huge crash, followed by a thud. Not the sound of anything breaking but something definitely fell down. Just great. I unlock the bathroom door and peer out. It came from my room, of course, so I sigh and slowly creep over to my door. I grasp the door handle and count down to one before flinging it open.

The sight I’m met with is interesting to say the least. I throw my hands up over my eyes and groan.

“What the hell, man?!”

Scott is lying on my floor with my computer chair on top of him. Like a puppy caught doing something bad. He gives me a sheepish grin and starts to push the chair off his torso. 

“Dude, seriously? You could have just used the front door.”

He squints up at me, and then awkwardly stands the thing upright and pushes it over to one side. Smooth as sandpaper.

“I didn’t realise the chair was in the way…”

“You’re an idiot. You know that?”

"At least I didn’t break anything.”

I roll my eyes and sit down on my bed. He joins me and there’s brief but comfortable silence.

“So?”

He has such an earnest look on his face.

“So what?”

“Last night?”

I snort to mask the growing terror.

“What about it?”

“You and Derek vanished before I could get back.”

I’m at a loss for words quickly; it seems like God wants me to spill my guts to everyone these days. I stare at my floor, focusing on all the tiny nicks and dents in the grain. I'm trying so hard to keep my cool, to stop the words from spilling from my mouth like some breached dam. I have a lot to say, but how the hell do you come out to your best friend? There aren't many books written on this...or at least I haven't read any.

“Yeah, we, uh, talked and he convinced me to tell him my problem,” my hands have already started to move, “After we finished he took me back to my jeep. I guess I was pretty tired after he threatened me.”

“He didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Nah, but he seemed like he wanted to though.”

Scott’s face eases.

“So then what was the whole thing about?”

“I…uh, ah, well…”

“Stiles?”

I exhale; time to bite the bullet. Again.

“I like Derek.”

He laughs, “No seriously, what was it?”

One deadpan stare in his direction and suddenly his mouth is hanging open.

“You’re not actually serious?”

I nod slowly.

“You like a guy?”

“Yeah,” I wink at him, “And I have pretty decent taste in them too.”

He pauses, “I can’t believe this. But you can’t, not with _him.”_

“Why not?”

Scott throws up his hands, “Because he’s dangerous! He’s a psychopath. He killed his uncle don’t you remember?”

“That’s not important.”

“It’s very important.”

“He’s a werewolf.”

“Really, Scott? You’re a werewolf.”

He makes a face, “The guy’s in his twenties.”

I glare at him, the little smartass, and he smirks.

“Dude, what do you want me to say: I’m sorry for liking Derek Hale?”

He stops and stares down intensely at the floor.

“Did you tell him…about how you feel?”

I can feel the heat on my face. I feel him nudge me on the arm and he makes a proud sort of noise. At least he's reacting to this well.

Scott looks back at me with a childish grin, “What did he say?”

“Oh god dude this is too girly.”

“Stiles, no, tell me.”

I roll my eyes, “He likes me. You happy now?”

“Really? That’s crazy.” He's like a four year old.

“Uh, are you saying I’m not attractive?”

He laughs and shakes his head apologetically, but quickly snaps back into serious mode.

“You’re not going out, are you?”

I sigh and rub my face, “I have no idea. He said he liked me but that was it. I don’t even know if he was serious.”

I can see how relieved that makes Scott, which annoys me.

“Look, I know you’re worried for me, hell I’m worried for me, but Scott I like him. I like him a lot, more than Lydia actually. You know, like so much I’d even say it rivals you and Allison.”

  He grimaces, “Don’t bring her up.”

“Ah…sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he looks out the window, “But back to you. Do you want to go out with him?”

I squirm, “Well…yeah.”

“So you’ll do it? If he’s serious?”

I lean back a bit, “I guess I’ll try at least, no harm in it right?”

“And if he’s not?”

I press my palms together, “Kill him I guess. Maybe violently; make him suffer for the pain he’s caused me, you know?”

Scott grins.

There’s no more tension between us, so we chill together for the rest of the day. Video games where the main attraction.  All kinds of course, my collection is something to be proud of. And God, does Scott suck at them. Even with his supernatural abilities, that guy is just flat out awful. He is better at some games, but anything that requires some form of strategy or thought is too much.

We settle on some shooters and just laze away the day. It’s a strange feeling not worrying about anything, just having a normal teenage summer. Like last year, we spend a full week completing various video games, staying up all night, eating nothing but junk food. I smirk at the thought and shoot a NPC through the head.

Scott's face is contorted with focus, and his fingers are going manic on the buttons. Not before long though we finish the campaign. Our scores still place me leagues beyond his ability, but he’s gotten better.

He flicks out his phone to check the time and sighs. It’s late. I rub my eyes and look out the window, confirming his ability to tell the time. Lazily he stands, and we walk down the stairs together. As I reach for the door handle, there are two hard knocks on my door. Confused I open the door, revealing Derek standing looking flawless as ever.

Instantly he tenses up. I don’t even need to glance over to know Scott’s returning Derek’s glare. Without hesitating I turn to Scott.

“Well, have a good night buddy. Say “hi” to your mom for me.”

The snaps him out of his stupor.

“Uh…yeah. You too.”

He sidles past awkwardly and mumbles, “Hi Derek,” who nods back.

We wait until Scott gets inside his car. The shadows on Derek’s face make him look a lot more threatening than needed. I swallow the lump in my throat.

“So do you wanna come in…?”

He holds out a folded slip of paper.

“What?” I take it from him.

“It’s my number.”

I look back at his face, “You came all this way to give me your number.”

I swear to the sky above a look of embarrassment crosses his face, he rubs the back of his head and doesn't make eye contact, “Well yeah.”

My fingers start to tingle a little.

“So…anything else you’d like to say before you take off into the night?”

“I'm serious, about you.”

Well that was unexpected.

“Serious about me?”

He nods, “I honestly like you, and I want you to know that.”

Hearing that was like a caffeine boost to my confidence.

“Do you want to go out then? This Saturday I mean.”

A look of shock crosses Derek’s face for a nanosecond, but is brushed away with an enticing smile. He leans in closer, resting his arm on the doorframe.

“Do you have anywhere in mind?”

Suddenly, speaking becomes a lot harder.

“Well…I was thinking we could go for a ride in my jeep. Get some lunch, and maybe go for a walk in the forest. Just kind of chilled.”

He smiles, showing a little teeth and I can feel the butterflies again.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Yeah…awesome.”

“I’ll see you then.”

I nod excitedly, and he turns to go.

Once his silhouette fades, I can’t help but punch the air and yell. I feel on top of the world, like I could take down a million alpha wolves. No one's got anything on me.

I have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out this story is like 80% dialogue, yipee!


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came too damn fast. I tried to prepare myself as best as I could; texting Derek just to confirm everything, talking to Scott, hell I even dropped a few hints to my old man and squeezed out some advice. Now I’m just sitting downstairs at my kitchen table, my left leg shaking away. Forcibly calming down is now second nature; my breathing is unnaturally controlled.

Any minute now he’s going to knock on my door. I chuckle nervously. Waiting is killing me. I grip my glass and drain the rest of the water. Quick bored I begin balancing it on my finger. Counting the seconds I can keep it up is stupidly fun. The glass wobbles dangerously, before it teetering too far and it falls onto the table.

I’m up to a minute and a half when there’s knocking. It jolts me so suddenly the glass falls and smashes onto the floor at my feet. The shards fly everywhere, scattering to across the floor like little crystal bugs. Of course they do.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

I swing my feet over my chair, to the safe side, and grab the dustpan and brush from under the sink. The knocking on the door starts again as I begin to sweep. I groan and drop it, letting it fall back into the pile of glass. Quickly I step over it and run to the door.

Once open I flash Derek a smile.

“Hey,” I drawl.

He raises one eyebrow at me, “You ready then?”

I look back at the sparkling pile on the floor; it’s not going to go anywhere.

“Yeah, let me grab my keys.”

I reach back on the small table and slide the ring onto my finger and shut the door behind me. Derek looks down at me, with a knowing smile and it feels like an accusation has been made.

“What?”

“Are you really going to leave all the glass on the floor?”

My mouth falls open, “Well…yeah. You know, it’s not going to go anywhere.”

He shrugs, pulling his lips taught, “Alright then.”

I feel like this is an omen.

“Did you really hear me break the glass?” I ask while unlocking my jeep.

From the other side Derek leans against the door looking amused and a little unimpressed, and then nods slowly. Sighing I open the car door and jump onto my seat.

“Right so where do you want to go?” I ask as Derek shuts the door.

He shrugs.

“Really? You’re going to do the whole “too cool to care” shtick?”

He turns back at me slowly, and shrugs with a smirk.

“Oh my god,” I start up my car, “Fine, then will go with what I suggested.”

“So the forest? A rather romantic spot.”

I roll my eyes and drive out onto the road, “Well I don’t know how much you really like jail, after being in it so much, but if someone told my dad about us…”

Derek catches my eye and I just see him smirking behind his hand.

“What?”

“That thought.”

“About my dad finding out? What? Why’s that so funny? Personally I find the whole idea mortifying beyond comprehension.”

He chuckles, “Why how would he react?”

I pull a face, “Probably freak out and say we can’t be together. I think he’d totally be suspicious of everything you do and get someone to watch your ass twenty-four-seven; he may even frisk you.”

“I’m terrified.”

“Yeah you should be; my dad’s the Sheriff.”

 All the buildings melt away into thick greenery, which is complimented the blue sky. A handful of puffy white clouds drift aimlessly by and it looks like a great day to laze about outside. There aren’t many cars on the road, and really everything is so peaceful it’s a great yet strange change. To say if I was on edge or not is difficult; my guard is up, but on what is hard to say.

“So out of casual curiosity, what do you even do in your free time?”

I can feel Derek arch an eyebrow.

“I know you don’t just sit in your underground lair all day. Come on, you’re a guy like me, what does Derek Hale do on his off hours?”

He exhales hard, “I like to go running…”

“No you can’t use working out as an option. Seriously looking at you makes me feel insecure and a little turned on. I mean what do you do to relax?”

“I read a bit.”

“Really? Do you have a favourite genre?”

He hesitates to say, so I glance over at him and see a small embarrassed smile on his lips.

Then he laughs a little, “I like fantasy.”

Now it’s my turn to arch an eyebrow, “You do see the humour in that, right?”

He sighs, “Yes.”

 “A werewolf reading stories about vampires, and other monsters. Wow. Hey, have you read Twilight?”

He turns a little pink around the ears, "Shut up.”

This is so unbelievable I can’t help but chuckle.

“Alright, teasing aside, do you have a favourite author?”

He shakes his head, “How about you?”

“Favourite authors? I’m not really into reading novels. I tend to read articles from Wikipedia; whatever grabs my attention.”

I turn the car onto the dirt track into the forest. The sky quickly becomes enveloped in the green canopy; light only just trickles through the small holes so everything is darker and illuminated with a green haze.

Briefly Derek’s face is cast in shadow. I glance at his profile, following the hard lines of his face. The way his forehead connects to his nose, the smooth line where his lips sit ever so slightly pursed. Then it’s back to light and I’m focusing back on the road, watching the expanse of green and brown.

As we head deeper into the forest our conversation begins to die. It starts to die painfully. I’m doing my best to keep topics up but everything seems to lead around the tender topic of family. So I’m left just dancing around with my head up my ass. Derek’s smile drops from his face, and he looks exactly like usual. By the time I stop my car I want to slam my head though the windshield. I knew he wasn’t exactly the most talkative person but he’s making me feel damn awkward.

That’s when the silence hits. We’re just sitting in me jeep not saying anything; this is something that doesn’t happen around me. I keep opening my mouth slightly and then choking at the last moment and not saying anything.

Frustration leaks out of me in a sigh and Derek shifts uncomfortably on his seat. His face is just one big puzzle to me: wearing that mysterious scowl as usual and this time I can’t poke fun at it.

“This is so stupid,” I murmur.

“Is it really?”

I sit up, shocked. Of course he heard me, he’s a freaking werewolf.

“Oh,” I clear my throat, “Not us…I mean this whole thing. Like we’re not talking at all but we’re on a date, which is just pathetic really. And come on, have you ever known me to shut up?”

“No, unfortunately.”

“Hey, I take offence to that.”

He smirks, “Well we’re just nervous.”

I gasp in mock horror, “Did you just admit to being nervous?”

Derek shakes his head, exasperated.

“Oh my god. I need to tell Scott.”

That teases a smile from him.

“Hey well it’s all right, because I’m terrified of doing something stupid and ruining this forever. So yeah, being nervous is totally fine. Even though it makes you seem as about as threatening as a puppy.”

He shoves me playfully.  

I glance at Derek and he looks back. The light catches on his eyes so they glint; stupidly pretty. He looks down at his hand, and then slowly turns his palm upwards. I slip my fingers between his and squeeze. The corners of his lips curl slightly and I start to smile.

So far so good.

His eyes are back up on my face with a cryptic stare; thinking about something, but I couldn’t begin to guess what. He shifts in his seat; turning his body towards me. Then slowly catches my other hand and tugs me towards him. My brain shuts down so I’m just being lead closer and closer without a clue to his intentions.

It catches me off guard, so I don’t react. He presses a little harder; my eyes shut on instinct and I’m suddenly kissing back. His lips are soft against mine, his warm breath pours down my throat. It feels amazing.

Derek quickly pulls away leaving my stomach freaking out and my head swimming from his smell. I don’t even attempt to look at him because the burning on my face is so intense.

I bet he can feel the heat.

“Sorry…”

“No,” my voice cracks, “That was awesome.”

I can feel the awkward tension settling again so without hesitation I fling open my door. Like hell I'm letting this date turn sour. 

“Come on, we’re going for a walk.”

Derek follows me out of the car, and after locking it I grab his hand. He throws me a look but doesn’t protest further. We walk in silence, lost in the atmosphere.

When Derek squeezes my hand I smile; we’re getting somewhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late. Have a kiss scene!


End file.
